


Seven Days

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Kuroo menawarkan Daishou untuk pura-pura pacaran selama satu minggu. Sebab Kuroo ingin lepas dari Yaku, sang mantan yang menghantuinya. Sedang Daishou ingin membuat Mika cemburu
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru & Yamaka Mika, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Terima kasih untuk ide dari @ninedatee dan @oikawacunt di twitter.

Suasana hati Kuroo sedang tidak bagus. Pasalnya Yaku, sang mantan kekasih, membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

 _Sudah putus beberapa hari yang lalu masih saja cari gara-gara_ , batin Kuroo.

Ia kini duduk di bangku taman untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Kemudian ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Rival abadinya. Daishou. Ia sedang menuju kemari dengan wajah kesal.

Setelah agak dekat, seperti biasa Kuroo selalu menggodanya.

"Kusut banget kayak benang."

Daishou berhenti tepat di hadapan Kuroo, ia menoleh, "Hah? Oh, kamu! Mau ngapain di sini?"

"Enggak lihat aku sedang duduk?"

Daishou makin kesal. Kuroo menghela napas. Ia sedang malas untuk menggodanya kali ini.

"Duduk sini. Kalau lagi marah, harus duduk supaya tidak makin menjadi."

Daishou merasa ada benarnya juga. Lantas ia duduk agak jauh dengan Kuroo. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengikuti pandangan Daishou.

"Jauh-jauhan banget, kayak lagi musuhan."

"Sejak kapan kita berteman?"

Kuroo hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." ujar Daishou yang sedari tadi hanya fokus menatap ke depan.

Kuroo menatap ke depan, "Padahal aku sedang berbaik hati untuk membantumu."

Hening sejenak kini. Sama-sama mendinginkan kepala.

"Mika- _chan_." ucap Daishou memecah keheningan.

Kuroo menoleh, "Hm?"

"Mika- _chan_ sepertinya tidak menyukaiku."

Kuroo mengernyit, "Bagaimana bisa tahu?"

Daishou membenarkan posisi duduknya, kini bertatapan dengan Kuroo, "Kalau mengirim pesan singkat padaku, balas sekenanya. Waktu aku ajak pulang bersama juga kami malah saling diam. Ketika kami pergi berdua juga ia selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya."

Kuroo bersedekap, layaknya sedang berpikir keras, "Sepertinya Mika bosan denganmu. Ya sudah cari yang lain saja."

Daishou terkejut, "Hah? Yang benar saja! Kamu katanya mau membantu malah membuat hatiku makin hancur. Aku tidak mau! Aku menyukai Mika-chan."

_Lah, bucin._

Kuroo mencoba menenangkan, "Oke.. oke... baiklah kubantu. Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir."

Daishou menyenderkan punggung pada bangku sembari menghela napas kecewa.

Kuroo meragu akan idenya ini, tapi mau tidak mau harus dikatakan, "Begini... aku ada ide."

Daishou terlihat antusias, "Apa idenya?"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kamu akan menyetujuinya."

"Aku akan menyetujuinya apapun itu demi aku dengan Mika- _chan_ bisa ada hubungan lebih lanjut."

_Lah, bucin akut._

"Buat Mika- _chan_ cemburu. Kalau untuk mengetahui seseorang cemburu atau tidak, ya coba mendekati yang lain." jelas Kuroo.

"Ide bagus. Lalu bagaimana?"

Netra Kuroo beralih ke yang lain, "Yaa... kita pura-pura pacaran."

Daishou kali ini tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan yang tadi, "Hah? Yang benar saja!"

Kuroo menatap Daishou, "Tadi katanya setuju saja."

"Tapi kenapa harus kita yang pura-pura pacaran?"

"Kamu mau mendekati siapa lagi? Memang ada yang mau sama kamu?"

Daishou tercekat. Ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Kuroo, lagipula gadis yang Daishou dekati hanya Mika.

"Begini..." Kuroo melanjutkan, "sekalian kamu juga membantuku untuk aku bisa jauh-jauh dari mantanku."

Daishou menatapnya heran, "Mantanmu memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia masih saja mengejarku. Sampai aku belum punya pacar, aku akan selalu dihantuinya. Ayolah, simbiosis mutualisme."

Daishou menimang-nimang tawarannya. Mungkin cara ini yang bisa untuk ia melangkah lebih maju dengan Mika.

"Setuju."

Kuroo menarik ujung bibirnya, "Oke."

"Berapa lama? Satu minggu?"

"Hmm boleh."

"Oke setuju."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

* * *

**Hari pertama.**

Kuroo dan Daishou berangkat sekolah bersama. Stasiun tujuan mereka sama, tapi arah jalan keluar berbeda.

Sebelum berpisah, Kuroo menyadari ada Yaku di sekitarnya. Ia meminta Daishou memulai aksinya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Daishou berbisik.

"Kontak fisik mungkin? Seolah kita benar-benar pacaran."

Daishou kebingungan, namun untungnya ia cepat tanggap. Ia kini berpura-pura membenarkan dasi Kuroo, seraya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Kuroo takjub apa yang dilakukannya. Dirasa ini langkah awal untuk berhasil terhindar dari Yaku.

Daishou menepuk sedikit jas yang dikenakan Kuroo. Merapikannya sampai ke bagian lengan pula.

"Yaku masih di sana?" bisik Kuroo di hadapan Daishou.

"Dia menuju kemari." ucap Daishou dengan pelafalan kurang jelas guna membuat Yaku yang menghampiri mereka tidak curiga.

"Baiklah." suara Daishou sudah normal, "sudah rapi. Aku langsung ke sekolahku. Jangan lupa nanti kamu jemput aku. Dah..." Daishou melambaikan tangan kemudian pergi.

Kuroo menganga kebingungan tapi sembari tangannya ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Siapa tadi?"

Kuroo berjengit karena tiba-tiba ada suara di sampingnya. Itu Yaku.

"Eh? Ah... itu pacarku."

Yaku menaikan satu alis, "Pacarmu Daishou? Bukankah kalian rival?"

Netra Kuroo bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, kebingungan, "Ya... memangnya tidak boleh? Lagipula sudah bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Kuroo kemudian pergi. Yaku masih terpaku dengan wajah makin kesal.

* * *

**Hari kedua.**

Kuroo dan Daishou kini berada di kereta sepulang sekolah. Penuh sesak sebab bersamaan dengan jam pulang kantor.

"Gila juga mantanmu, mengikuti kita sampai sini." bisik Daishou yang bersandar di depan pintu.

Di hadapannya ada Kuroo, ia tak berani menoleh ke Yaku yang sebenarnya berdiri beberapa senti darinya. Tapi untungya ia tak menghampiri karena kereta penuh sesak.

"Sebenarnya arah pulangnya sama dengan kita, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan diikuti begini. Aku tanpa menoleh pun sudah merasa ditatapnya tanpa kedip."

Daishou melirik sebentar, "Ya, seakan setelah ini kamu akan dijadikan santapan malam ini."

Kuroo kini memberanikan diri meliriknya sebentar. Benar saja, Yaku masih menatapnya.

"Kamu benar."

"Lalu kita harus apa?"

"Kamu saja yang berpikir. Aku sedang panik. Kacau ideku nanti."

Daishou menghela napas dari mulutnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kain sapu tangan dari saku jasnya, ia gunakan untuk mengusap kening Kuroo.

Yaku yang melihatnya semakin mendidih.

"Eh, mau apa?" Kuroo terbelalak.

"Diam. Ini bagian dari rencana." Daishou melanjutkan rencananya, "kamu juga sedang berkeringat. Apa karena sesaknya kereta ini?"

"Be-begitulah. Hey, kamu pintar juga, ya, menjalankan rencana ini. Memang dasarnya ular. Banyak _bisa_ nya."

"Basi banget."

* * *

**Hari ketiga dan keempat.**

Masih sama. Kuroo masih belum lepas dari pengawasan Yaku.

Kuroo dan Daishou kini berada di _cafe_ dekat stasiun. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Berbincang seperti biasa. Rasanya sudah tidak ada sekat yang bernama pura-pura.

Pintu _cafe_ terbuka, Kuroo terbelalak pada siapa yang masuk _cafe_ itu. Daishou yang menyadari langsung bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada Yaku."

Daishou memutar otak cepat, "Berikan tanganmu."

"Hah?"

"Sini." Daishou menarik satu tangan Kuroo. Digenggamnya di atas meja.

Tepat setelah itu Yaku menghampiri mereka.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Yaku pada Kuroo.

"Pacaran. Kamu tidak lihat?" Daishou mengangkat dagunya mengarah pada tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Yaku menatap itu dengan wajah kesal, "Kalian pacaran?"

"Sudah kubilang waktu itu, aku pacaran dengan Daishou. Kamu tidak percaya?"

"Hey, Kuroo. Dia siapa?" giliran Daishou yang bertanya.

"Kalian kok masih saling memanggil nama keluarga?" Yaku lagi-lagi bertanya dengan menaikkan satu alis.

Keduanya menegang. Benar juga. Biasanya kalau sudah dekat akan memanggil dengan nama panggilan.

"Ka-kami belum terbiasa. Kalau begitu..." Daishou berdehem, "bagaimana, Tetsuro?"

Kuroo mendadak diam. Otaknya tidak merespon dengan baik.

 _Sialan_.

* * *

**Hari kelima**.

SMA Nekoma mengadakan festival tahunan. Daishou datang sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Mika- _chan_?" tanya Kuroo berjalan bersebelahan dengan Daishou melewati lorong sekolah.

"Dia menolaknya," Daishou menghela napas kecewa, "sepertinya memang aku harus menyerah."

"Hey, jangan begitu sahabat," Kuroo merangkul Daishou, "masih ada dua hari lagi. Besok kamu ajak Mika- _chan_ jalan, aku akan ikut. Kita selesaikan rencana ini."

Daishou menarik ujung bibirnya, "Baiklah. Ajak jalan ke mana, ya, kira-kira?"

* * *

**Hari keenam.**

Sesuai rencana, Daishou mengajak Mika pergi bersama ke taman wahana bermain. Rencananya nanti Kuroo akan menyusul ke sana.

Setelah ketiganya bertemu, rencana pun dimulai.

Setiap menaiki wahana, Kuroo dan Daishou malah kelihatan lebih asyik berdua. Mika yang menyaksikannya lama-lama memasang wajah masam.

" _Yang diajak ke sini sebenarnya siapa sih?_ " batin Mika. Namun, ia mencoba bersikap biasa. Mencoba tetap gabung dalam obrolan mereka meski sebentar.

Sebab keduanya memang terlalu menikmati rencana ini.

Sampai akhirnya sore menjelang, mereka kini duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar. Kuroo izin sebentar ke toilet.

Tinggal Mika dan Daishou. Hanya keheningan yang ada.

"Suguru- _kun_." Mika memulai percakapan.

Daishou terlihat sangat antusias, "Ya, Mika- _chan_?"

"Aku ingin membicaraman sesuatu." Mika merunduk.

Daishou menahan napas untuk tidak terlihat antusias.

 _Apakah ini berhasil? Apa dia cemburu?_ Daishou membatin.

Mika menjelaskan semuanya, Daishou mendadak senyumnya memudar. Ia menjelaskan perasaannya pada Mika, pun gadis itu.

Setelah tidak ada penjelasan lagi dari keduanya, Mika memilih pamit pergi. Daishou kini hanya bisa termangu.

Selang berapa lama, Kuroo kembali dan ia langsung duduk di dekat Daishou.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Daishou menggela napas kecewa, kemudian menyandarkan diri pada kursi, menatap pada langit malam dengan banyak bintang, "Ditolak."

"Heh?" Kuroo masih kurang percaya.

"Mungkin benar yang kamu bilang, aku harus cari yang lain saja," Daishou kini mengarah pada Kuroo, "oh, bagaimana dengan mantanmu?"

Kuroo tersenyum masam, "Ia mengajakku bertemu besok. Belum kubalas."

Daishou bersedekap, "Terima saja ajakannya. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku punya rencana."

"Kamu yakin? Bagaimana dengan patah hatimu?"

"Itu urusan nanti. Kita masih ada satu hari lagi, kan? Yang penting ini rencana harus diselesaikan." Daishou menjangkau Kuroo untuk menepuk pundaknya seraya tersenyum.

Kuroo ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

**Hari ketujuh. Hari terakhir.**

Yaku sudah menunggu di lokasi sesuai dijanjikan. Kemudian menoleh pada sosok yang ia kenal. Tersenyum kemudian memudar. Pasalnya Kuroo menggandeng tangan Daishou.

Yaku makin kesal, ia menghampiri mereka. Matanya tak lepas dari Daishou.

"Kenapa kamu harus ikut, sih?"

Daishou menaikan satu alis, "Loh, salah kalau aku ikut dengan pacarku?"

"Yaku, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kuroo akhirnya sebelum mereka adu mulut lagi.

Yaku menatap Kuroo lantas mengembuskan napas, "Katakan kalau kalian ini cuma pura-pura."

Daishou dan Kuroo saling menatap sebentar, lalu menoleh pada Yaku.

"Apa kami terlihat pura-pura?" Daishou mengangkat tangannya yang tergenggam oleh Kuroo, diturunkan lagi setelah itu.

"Yaku, aku dan Suguru sudah pacaran. Tolong jangan menggangguku lagi. Itu janjimu."

Yaku mengernyit, "Tapi aku masih menyukaimu."

Kuroo menggeleng, "Aku tidak. Jujur, aku lelah dengan sikap posesifmu. Waktuku bukan cuma untukmu. Aku juga ada kehidupan yang lain."

Yaku masih tidak ingin kalah, "Kalau kalian memang pacaran, coba buktikan."

Kuroo makin kesal, "Hah? Selama ini yang kamu lihat juga kami memang pacaran, kan? Di _cafe_ , di kereta, saat di stasiun."

"Itu terlalu biasa. Coba yang lain."

Daishou menarik ujung bibirnya, "Baiklah kalau maumu begitu."

Daishou melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian menangkup wajah Kuroo. Seketika semakin dekat, keduanya memejamkan mata. 

Ketika dua hidungnya bersentuhan, Yaku mulai memisahkan keduanya. Tak kalah marah kali ini.

"Oke, aku percaya kalian pacaran. Untukmu, Kuroo, kamu akan menyesal memutuskan hubungan kita." Yaku berbalik badan kemudian pergi.

Mereka menyaksikan sampai punggung Yaku menghilang.

"Akhirnya. Kurasa dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." ujar Daishou.

Kuroo menatap Daishou, "Ya. Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah. Rencana kita sudah berhasil." 

"Tapi Mika- _chan_ —"

Daishou memotong ucapan Kuroo, "Bagiku sudah berhasil. Tujuanku, kan, hanya mengetahui perasaan Mika- _chan_ padaku. Ternyata begitu jawaban dia kemarin."

Kuroo menepuk pundak Daishou kemudian merangkulnya, "Tetap semangat, sahabat. Masih ada yang lain yang bisa kau dapat."

Daishou hanya mengangguk. Kuroo melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia masih menatap ke depan.

"Karena terlanjur sudah sampai sini, mau dilanjutkan saja, tidak?"

Daishou melirik, "Boleh. Kebetulan aku lapar. Ayo cari makan." Ia segera berbalik.

Untungnya Kuroo masih sempat menarik lengan Daishou.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, kita lanjutkan hubungan ini."

"Hubungan palsu ini maksudmu?"

Kuroo menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Ya... kalau kamu mau hubungan yang sungguhan juga tidak apa-apa."

Daishou tertawa bergumam, "Dasar aneh. Ya sudah. Ayo."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Itu sudah kujawab. Ayo lanjutkan hubungan ini. Pacaran sungguhan. Dan, ayo kita cari makan. Pacarmu ini sudah lapar, Tetsuro." Daishou menggenggam kembali tangan Kuroo.

Rasanya jantung Kuroo sedang mengadakan konser musik.


End file.
